The invention relates to an electrical suppressor filter having a filter housing with a housing cover and a circuit board arranged within the housing. The circuit board is equipped and wired with electrical components, such as capacitors and inductors which are embedded in sealing compound, and is electrically connected to power connection plugs in the housing wall.
In conventional suppressor filters of this kind, the filter housing bottom is attached--e.g., welded--to a base plate equipped with fastening straps to fasten a circuit board within the housing. Depending on their number, the electrical components of the suppressor filter are wired and arranged on the circuit board either individually or by means of soldering frames. The suppressor filter inputs and outputs are connected to power connection plugs which are preferably disposed in the housing wall. The power connection plugs may be designed as appliance plugs or flat plugs. The ground wire connector fastened to the housing is also usually a flat plug or lug, and may be welded to the outside housing wall.